Immortal Witch
by FlameofSerenity
Summary: Klaus saved her life long ago and after centuries of an endless sleep, Leiana awakens, but will her loyalty to Klaus remain or will another love tear her away?
1. Prologue

**Just wanted to say that thank y'all so much for following/favoriting this, it means so much to me. I did tweak a few things, but not a lot. Please review and give me feedback, I look forward to writing a new chapter soon (school just started for me so it's a little hectic right now) **

* * *

England, just outside the thriving city of London, of the year 1803 tragedy struck. It was nearly midnight, Sir Charles Harper IV was taking a late night stroll through the park with his three year-old daughter Leiana, when she ran off ahead of him. He called after her telling her to wait for him, for he knew what was just ahead. When Leiana reached it, she didn't hesitate before clambering onto the unstable bridge. The bridge had been undergoing reconstruction after most of it had been destroyed by fire, but the little girl running across it didn't know that. She scarcely heard her father's frantic voice ringing behind her pleading at her to be careful. The little girl stood only a few feet off the floor, her wavy blonde hair cascaded around her, ruffled by the fierce autumn wind. Leiana smiled, stepping up onto the edge of the bridge to better see the glorious sky full of glittering stars. A full moon's light reflected off the murky water below. Poking out of the water's surface around the bank were large rocks that had once been part of the bridge soaring above. By this time, the father had caught up to his daughter, calling her back in a calming fatherly voice. Leiana turned back for a fraction of a second, and that was her mistake. Later, when questioned, Sir Charles told the Sheriff that her foot had slipped, that he hadn't been able to reach her in time to catch his daughter from falling into the water.

But that was a lie. When Leiana turned, her father had been right behind her: waiting. It only took a nudge to make her loose her balance and fall onto the jagged rocks below. The truth was that Sir Charles didn't want another daughter, for Leiana was the youngest of three with another supposedly on the way. The Sheriff believed his story, for what kind of man would kill his child simply because she was a girl?

But Leiana didn't die that day, for walking by at that very moment when she fell was a man by the name of Klaus Mikaelson. He had been out cooling off from a heated fight with his siblings when he heard Leiana's scream. Normally Klaus wouldn't bother, but something inside him had pulled him towards the bridge. He arrived just in time to see the retreating figure that was Sir Charles Harper IV upon the bridge, but that wasn't what caught his eye. Not knowing it at the time, Leiana had been standing over the largest piece of rock that practically shattered her bones on impact. Klaus came closer to her, warily. The girl's small crumpled body looked like a broken doll. Klaus squinted and could barely make out the undoubtedly painful rise and fall of Leiana's chest as she struggled to breathe.

A smirk tugged at the man's lips. "I'll be damned," he muttered. Klaus crouched beside Leiana, hand brushing over her now wet, tangled hair. Her cloudy blue eyes fluttered open to meet his dark blue-green ones. "You're having a rough night, aren't you Love?" Leiana choked, closing her eyes once more, sleep tugging at her from all sides of her mind. Klaus tsked. "Not today, love." The man's hand slipped under Leiana's neck, pulling her up to him. "Here, drink." A warm, rich liquid filled the small girl's mouth, making her choke again. After a few seconds she swallowed the strange liquid, instantly feeling better. The intense pain in Leiana's body began to die away. Soon, the rich liquid stopped flowing. The girl whimpered making Klaus laugh. "You'll be okay now." Leiana kept her eyes closed, starting to fade into unconsciousness. She felt the man lift her small body into his arms holding Leiana tightly before running into the night towards her new home.

That was eleven years ago.


	2. Chapter 1

**Just wanted to say that thank y'all so much for following/favoriting this, it means so much to me. I did tweak a few things, but not a lot. Please review and give me feedback, I look forward to writing a new chapter soon (school just started for me so it's a little hectic right now) **

* * *

Leiana sprinted into the house, her long, wavy blonde-brown hair flying behind her. "Father!" she called, rushing into the formal living room. Three heads turned to greet her. Rebekah Mikaelson looked slightly irritated by the young girl's interruption, her narrowed blue eyes the only indication. Elijah on the other hand looked amused, a flicker of a smile gleaming in his brown eyes. But Leiana barely glanced at them, her grin spreading as her eyes reached the one man who meant the most to her in the world: Klaus.

A matching grin spread across Klaus' face, the green in his eyes sparkling as he took in Leiana's eccentric mood. "What is it, love?"

Leiana paused to take a breath, her smile wide. "It's a letter… for me!"

Klaus' smile faltered slightly. "A letter? From whom?"

"I don't know." Leiana's chest heaved with excitement.

Klaus' smile disappeared completely at this information, he sat forward putting down the glass he'd been holding. "Give it here, child." Leiana didn't hesitate, she handed Klaus the letter. He practically tore it open, his eyes fierce. As he scanned the letter, his eyebrows scrunched closer with his increasing frustration.

"Brother, what is it?" Elijah's calm voice asked. Leiana finally glanced away from Klaus. Elijah looked nonchalant, but Leiana knew he was worried by the slight shake in his knee. Klaus ignored him, glaring at the letter. His fists closed around the letter, making it crinkle in several places.

"For God's sake, Niklaus, what is it?" Rebekah practically shouted; her forceful voice making Klaus look up at her.

His blue-green eyes were dark enough to match his dilated pupils. "They're coming for her." There was no question who her was: Leiana. Elijah cursed, a rarity for him, and put his head in his hands for a moment.

He looked up after a moment of silence. "Why would they do that?" His gaze flicked to me before returning to Klaus'.

Klaus' jaw was clenched tightly. "They know what I did, what I've been teaching her."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed further. "How did they find out?"

Elijah threw up his hands. "They've obviously been watching her somehow."

Klaus stood up, his temper flaring. "Impossible, _I_ would know."

"Not necessarily." Elijah clasped his hands in his lap, his usual resolve returning.

Leiana's voice was small, her excitement had died. "What do they want with me?"

Three sets of eyes snapped to her, but it was Klaus who answered her, his voice hard. "It doesn't matter because they won't be getting it. The fact that they know changes everything."

Rebekah chimed in, her tone curious. "What do they want with her? What did the letter even say?"

Klaus looked at the floor. "Leiana, go to your room." Leiana left the room. Klaus didn't speak until the echo of her footsteps had stopped. "She's in one of the witches' prophecies," Klaus growled. "I didn't know."

"Which one?" Elijah asked, curious as always.

"They didn't say. Only that in three days' time they will come for Leiana."

Rebekah almost smiled. "That isn't necessarily a bad thing, Niklaus."

Klaus whirled on his sister, his voice shrill and booming. "_How dare you say those words to me_?"

Rebekah didn't flinch, she was far too used to Klaus's mood swings. "She's getting older, brother. Sooner or later she'll leave you, unless you make her into a vampire. Are you willing to do that?"

Klaus was tense. "I didn't teach her magic all this time to throw it away, little sister."

Rebekah stood, facing her brother. "Then you have to make a choice, Niklaus. The witches are not going to simply let you keep her because you've grown fond of the brat."

Klaus clenched his teeth, enunciating each word. "Watch your tone, Rebekah."

"Klaus," Elijah said sternly, crossing the few feet between them to lay a hand on his brother's arm. "Calm down, the girl is just upstairs," Klaus glared at Rebekah a few moments more before turning away and clenching his hands into fists, his back to his siblings. Elijah continued. "You've known she was special, how else would she have ended up in your care? Any matter, we need to figure out what we're going to do."

An endless silence filled the room as Klaus thought. Coming to a decision, he half-turned towards Elijah and Rebekah. "We're going to hide her."

Rebekah stared, her mouth practically hanging open. "What do you mean _'we'll hide her'_?" she asked incredulously.

Klaus fixed her with a look. "I mean exactly what I said. No one, especially not a group of witches, are going to take Leiana from me. I'll kill all of them if I have to."

Elijah stared at the floor, silent, as his brother and sister argued back and forth. He finally looked up, his voice clear. "Alright."

"Elijah!" Rebekah cried, shocked. "This is our home, I'm not going to leave because our brother can't let go of some _child_."

Elijah's dark eyes were hard. "Leiana is as much part of this family as you are, Rebekah. This matter is settled, now go pack you're things."

Rebekah held her ground, crossing her slender arms over her chest. "And what if I refuse?"

Klaus nearly laughed. "There are other ways to get you to go." Fear exploded through Rebekah, her entire body going rigid at Klaus's words.

"You… wouldn't." She stuttered.

Now, Klaus smiled. "Don't test me, little sister, you won't like the result."

Tension filled the air, another unending silence blanketed the room. Sudden footsteps outside the front door made the trio pause. Elijah frowned, moving to answer it, but Klaus stopped him with a hand.

Silent seconds passed before a voice called out, clear in the siblings' ears. It was a woman who spoke. "We have come to claim our rightful property. Give us the girl now, and escape with your lives."

Klaus began to growl.


	3. Chapter 2

"Oh dear," Elijah said, putting his head in his hand. "This is not going to end well."

Klaus began to move towards the door, Rebekah calling after him. "Niklaus!" she whispered fiercely at him. Klaus ignored her, striding up to the door and flinging it open. Three women stood before him. The one in front, the leader he assumed, was a tall head-strong woman in her mid-thirties with dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes. Klaus barely glanced at the other two.

"May I help you, love?" Klaus asked in the calmest voice he could muster, reverting to forced politeness.

The leader scowled. "You know why we're here."

Klaus crossed his arms. "I do?"

"Yes." The woman said impatiently.

"She's upstairs." Klaus told her, equally impatient to get this over with.

At that the woman arched her eyebrow. "Then you wouldn't mind us coming inside."

Klaus stepped aside, gallantly sweeping into a bow, and gesturing his arm to the sitting room he had first come from. "Of course, make yourselves at home." The witches wasted no time, coming into the house and settling onto the settee in the sitting room. Klaus followed them, turning to his brother. "Elijah, would you retrieve Leiana? These lovely ladies wish to speak with her." Elijah nodded once, and left the room.

The room fell into a tension filled silence as they awaited Elijah's return. It only took a moment before Leiana rushed into the room, hair flying behind her. Immediately, she took her place by Klaus. Klaus placed his hand on her shoulder. "Leiana, these three ladies are the witches I was telling you about."

Leiana looked confused. "So soon?" Klaus nodded. Leiana turned back to the women and curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you," She lifted her head. "My name is Leiana. Leiana Harper."

Klaus patted Leiana's shoulder and she straightened. "So what is this about?" Klaus asked the women.

The leader spoke once more. "I will skip how we know you have taught the girl magic, even a beginner in the craft could sense that this girl has tremendous skill, especially at this young of an age."

Rebekah held back a groan. "What is the point of all this, take the girl and leave. I would like to enjoy the rest of my evening, please."

Klaus gave Rebekah an indulgent smile, angry not-so-hidden in his eyes at her rudeness. "Now, sister, let us hear the witches plan before making any decisions."

Elijah was at the edge of his seat, clearly interested by the conversation, facing the witches. "What is your plan, exactly?"

The leader answered Elijah's question, but directed it Klaus. "We plan to create a coven of six young witches from the ages of fourteen to nineteen whose power is beyond their years and bind them together."

"What will the binding accomplish?" Elijah asked, his curiosity overtaking him. Klaus gave him a look, silencing him furthermore.

The leader didn't look away from Klaus, seeing him as the leader here, which he was. "The children's power will fuse together."

Despite his anger, Klaus was interested. "What are you going to use that power for?"

The leader hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Those six children will perform a spell… that will make them immortal."

At that, Rebekah leaped up. "That's impossible!"

The witch cast Rebekah a glance before returning her dark eyes to Klaus. "I assure you, it is possible."

Rebekah spoke before Klaus could stop her. "Our _mother _was the _original witch, _don't you think that if she could make her children immortal without having to turn us into vampires she would have?"

"Rebekah!" Klaus's voice was loud in the small space, and commanding. "Sit. Down," Rebekah glared at him, but did as he said. Klaus returned his attention to the witch. "Well?"

The witch didn't miss a beat. "You and your siblings didn't have the internal power required to accomplish both the binding spell as well as the immortalizing spell. It also can't be done between siblings."

Klaus tilted his head at his sister. "See, little sister," Rebekah glared at him in response. "Now, after the immortalizing spell, what are you going to do with the children?"

"Put them to sleep until it is time to reawaken them." Her voice was stern.

Klaus paused. "How long will they be asleep?"

The witch shook her head. "We do not know for sure." Silence fell, and this one seemed endless.

"Okay," Leiana spoke up. "I'll go." Everyone's eyes turned to stare at her.

The witch stood, the other two girls following her lead. "Good girl."

A wicked glint appeared in Leiana's eye. "With one condition." Klaus grinned despite himself.

The witch's lips thinned into a line. "And what would that be?" She asked through gritted teeth, faking a smile.

"I request that my father accompany me." Leiana's head was high, her voice unyielding.

The leader hesitated, her mouth hanging partly open. The witch who'd been sitting to her left nudged her arm. "Donna, you know that is impossible. The elders would never allow it."

The leader, Donna, turned to the other witch. "Yes, Beth, I know." Donna turned to the Mikaelsons. "I'm sorry, but we cannot allow that."

Leiana crossed her arms. "Then you'll be walking out empty handed."

Donna frowned. "That is not your choice to make, Leiana. Our threat still stands. If you do not come with us, _they_ will die." Donna inclined her head, directing the threat to the three siblings.

Rebekah spoke again, her voice laced with laughter. "Stupid witch, you can't kill us. We're immortal."

For the first time, Donna looked at Rebekah head-on. "I am fully aware of your situation, as well as your history. We know all about your father." Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah tensed at the mention of Mikael: Rebekah and Elijah's father.

Leiana was lost, confusion etched into her face, but she didn't have a chance to speak. Klaus stopped her by way of his hand tightening on her shoulder. The look he gave Donna was anything but friendly, filling the room with cold tension.

But Donna smiled. "Now you see how serious we are," She held out her hand to Leiana. "Come with us, child." Leiana pulled back, shrinking into Klaus, suddenly afraid by the change in control. Donna's smile disappeared at Leiana's reaction.

Klaus' voice could shatter steel. "It's time for you to leave."

Beth and the other witch stood tall beside Donna, none of them moving towards the door. Donna spoke calmly. "Are you certain that you want to refuse us?" She directed her voice to Leiana, but the one that answered her was barely Leiana's.

"My father told you to leave," Leiana's tone was ice. "now."

Donna looked stricken for a moment before composing herself. She turned to the others. "I think it is time for us to go." Beth opened her mouth to protest, but quickly closed it. Elijah saw the witches out.

Leiana held her breath until the front door had closed once more. Releasing it, she had to hold back tears. Elijah returned to the room, making himself comfortable on the settee the witches had been sitting on. "You do know, brother, that those witches will be back."

Klaus moved across the room to pour whiskey into a crystal tumbler. He gulped the drink down before speaking. "I am well aware of that, Elijah." Klaus poured another drink.

Elijah crossed his leg over his other knee. "No doubt bringing our father with them."

Klaus sank into the couch. "Your father." He corrected icily.

Rebekah threw her hands into the air. "What does that matter now?" Her eyes shot daggers at Klaus. "You should have simply handed the girl over then."

Klaus smirked. "And given you what you wanted, Rebekah? How could I?" It was a lame attempt at normalcy: one that failed. The remaining tension in the air could be felt by all of them.

"The situation has changed Niklaus, this isn't just about you and your," her eyes flicked over Leiana. "pet anymore. This is about Elijah and me as well."

The smirk remained. "Be careful sister, your skin may turn green."

Rebekah was outraged, she stormed to her feet. "For God's sake!" she cried for the second time of the night. Rebekah turned on her heel and left the room.

Leiana, who had been standing, now sank to the floor. Her voice was quiet and innocent. "Maybe I should have gone with them." She whispered.

Klaus shot her a look of incredulity. "No," he said sternly. Klaus looked at the grandfather clock. "You should head to bed, it's getting late."

Leiana rose. "Yes, father." She walked out morosely, leaving the two brothers alone.

Elijah opened his mouth to speak, but Klaus spoke first. "I know what I'm doing Elijah." Elijah nodded, sitting back.


	4. Chapter 3

Leiana tried to scream, but the air had disappeared from her lungs. Someone had her by the throat and was dragging her out bed. Leiana's blue eyes sprang open, wide with fear. They were met with dark brown ones.

"You will come quietly," The voice was a man's, but it was barely audible. Leiana gave him a weak nod, and the man released his hold on her throat. Leiana gasped for air as silently as she could. "Come with me, Leiana." The man spoke in a way that said there would be no protests. Leiana nodded weakly once more, and the man pulled her over to the window.

"What are you doing with me?" Leiana frantically whispered, matching his almost inaudible tone, while feeling at her neck where she was sure there would be bruises.

"Taking you where you belong," The man said. "Now climb down." Leiana looked out the second-story window at the large tree just beyond it. She glanced back at the man, who was now muttering a silent chant under his breath, before jumping out the window into the tree. Cold winter air crushed her face, freezing her lungs as Leiana moved limberly down the tree. The man followed closely behind her. When they reached a few feet from the bottom of the tree, the man jumped ahead. He landed easily, like a cat. Leiana stared at him a few moments more before shimmying down the rest of the tree. As soon as her feet touched the ground, the man's hand was gripping Leiana's upper arm to pull her in the direction of the woods. Leiana gave a small gasp in pain at the fierceness in the man's grip.

"You're taking me to the witches aren't you?" Leiana asked in a rushed whisper. The man merely nodded. Neither said a word as the man guided them further into the woods. After a long while, they reached a small farm. "What is this place?" Leiana's voice was raised to normal levels, but the man didn't answer. Instead he walked over to the barn, opened the door, and led her inside.

The barn was very open, the ceiling towering over Leiana's head. Candles outline a large star in the middle of the barn, but there were circles at the points, another circle at the center. Four around the edge were already filled, the center circle as well. Other people were scattered around the space in long ceremonial robes. Leiana looked at each of the circle's occupants in turn: two boys and three girls, the oldest looking boy in the center circle. They were all similar in age, but each looked slightly different. Leiana's gaze lingered on a boy with deep chestnut brown hair and gleaming green eyes. He looked to be a year or so older than Leiana. The boy smiled at her as their eyes met.

The leader witch from the living room, Donna, came up to her. "Welcome, Leiana, I'm so glad you could join us." Leiana held back a snarky remark, and chose to smile tightly at Donna. The man who had retrieved Leiana brought her to the only remaining circle on the edge.

Being this close to it, Leiana noticed the drawings on the floor beneath and within the shapes. They were symbols, but none Leiana had ever seen before. After a moment, an older woman began to approach the circle, a worn leather book in her hands. The woman's voice was gruffly, but strong. It filled the room, echoing off the wooden walls of the barn. "Welcome, children. I am Mother Dee. Shall we get to work?" Everyone in the room nodded, except Leiana. "In order to perform this spell, the casters must be one with the earth. Remove your garments," There was a slight pause as Mother Dee's words sank in, but one by one the six people within the circles began to take off their many layers of clothing. Leiana was the last to do so, but after a threatening look from Mother Dee, she did. When the old woman was satisfied with the built up awkward tension between the naked teenagers, she began to talk again. "This spell will bind you, all of you, together. Unlike other binding spells, this one will not connect your lives. You will be individuals, only your magic will be connected," The six nodded along, enraptured by Mother Dee's every word. "You will strengthen each other, amplifying the power within you all," The old woman hesitated. "But, to gain this kind of immortality comes at a cost. Your souls will be bound to the spirit world indefinitely," Some of the young witches shifted uncomfortably. Mother Dee waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "This does not mean your living self will be soulless. It means that because your soul is bound to the spirit world, you will be able to switch between them: the living world and the spirit world," Mother Dee paused for a breath. "The cost is that there is a chance you may lose yourself and become trapped. So in order for us to prevent that from happening, and lose the risk of that happening, after the binding spell you will all spend 200 years in the spirit world." Silence spread through the barn as Mother Dee concluded, her words reverberating around the young witches' minds.

Leiana was the only one who spoke. "What do you mean 'spend 200 years in the spirit world'?" she asked. She was realizing that a lot of what Donna had told her father had been a lie.

Mother Dee looked pleased by the question. "You'll be in a kind of sleeping state. Your soul will be in the spirit world, much like when you visit later on if you choose."

The boy with the chestnut hair asked the next question. "What will happen to our bodies?" His voice was steady, but Leiana could see lines of fear in his face, as well as a hint of it in his eyes.

"Your bodies will be alive, but they will give the appearance of death," Mother Dee's answer didn't relieve any tension in the barn. It only succeeded in increasing it from like a fog that clouded the room to like a cloying perfume that stuck to everyone's clothing. A girl from the other side of the room began to cry to herself silently. Either Mother Dee didn't notice or she didn't care. "Shall we begin the spell?" No one nodded this time, but Mother Dee continued on. The air stirred as magic welled up within Mother Dee. The candles' wicks sputtered and their flames burned brighter, creating a greater glow around the barn. As the wax melted it dripped onto the symbols, which Leiana now noticed were made of ash, and they ignited. Mother Dee began to speak in Latin, and although Leiana didn't know what she was saying, the words stirred something in her soul.

It was almost like a slight tugging centered just under Leiana's heart, but the tugging slowly became a pull. Leiana gritted her teeth to keep from screaming. She could tell the others felt it too because the girl who had been crying was now screaming, and although the other four weren't screaming, pain was written all over their faces. All six of them clutched at the middle of the part in their ribs, right in the center of their torsos. Mother Dee's voice didn't falter as the magic overtook her, the old woman's eyes glazed over.

The Latin words stopped, and when Mother Dee spoke, Leiana hardly recognized her voice. "By the power of the earth, the strength of the air, the wisdom of the flood, the courage of the flame, and the clarity of the spirit, I bestow upon you six, our saviors, our children, with the gift of life and the curse of immortality." As she spoke Leiana's body felt lighter and by the end, the group within the circle was floating about an inch over the ground. At the conclusion of the words, all six of the witches in the circle collapsed. The flame from the candles blew out from a sudden wind.

Leiana felt exhausted, but at the same time there was a feeling within her that left her nerves on fire. Her chest heaved as she took in sudden breathes. Leiana's head spun, and her eyes were unfocused. She looked around at the other five. They all seemed to be breathing, but Leiana focused on the chestnut-haired boy once more. He was sitting up, his chest moving at a normal pace, if a little unsteady. Leiana released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Moving her gaze to Mother Dee, she saw the old woman was smiling at them.

"You've done well, children." She said, her smile broadening showing her slightly yellow and crooked teeth. Donna moved about the circle handing out black, translucent robes. Leiana wrapped hers around herself greedily, needing the small warmth it provided from the winter air that had seeped into the barn and in turn into Leiana's bones.


	5. Chapter 4

The barn door suddenly shattered. "Well, well, well. Look at this," Leiana nearly cried in relief at the sound of his voice. Her father. Klaus. His eyes found Leiana's. "Are you alright, love?" He asked. Leiana nodded eagerly, running into his arms. He squeezed her shoulders affectionately and Leiana pulled away to stand at his side as Klaus faced the witches. The room had come to a standstill at Klaus's entrance. Every single witch in the room was frozen, fear radiating off of them. The only ones excluded were the five other witches who had been part of the ceremony.

One of the boys stood up and faced Klaus, and relief flooded Leiana when she saw that it wasn't the chestnut haired boy. "Who are you?" the boy asked. He was the oldest of the group of six.

Klaus smirked. "I'm a vampire, mate. An Original vampire," Recognition bloomed on the boy's face. "Ah, now you've heard of me. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson."

Donna stepped forward. "You are not welcome here, vampire. Leave now."

Klaus laughed. Mother Dee spoke loudly, unafraid. "You don't know what you're up against." She made a gesture and the two girls who had not said a word the entire time Leiana had been at the barn stepped forward. They pointed their hands at Klaus, their palms facing him. The lights flickered as the girls began to mutter under their breath.

"Leiana." Klaus spoke her name gently.

Moving in front of him, Leiana summoned the magic; drawing it from the bond the spell had created. It soared through her, expanding until it consumed her. Leiana concentrated on the girls that posed a small threat to her father. They screamed, clutching at their heads and collapsing to the ground, writhing in agony. Leiana didn't need to speak, the magic within her only needed to be guided with her mind.

Mother Dee gasped. "Stop! Child, you have no idea what you're doing!"

Klaus' smirk turned into a grin. "Of course she does because I taught her."

Donna's mouth hung open. "Tha-that's impossible."

Klaus laughed, using Donna's words from earlier. "I assure you, it is possible."

Mother Dee practically screamed. "Please, child, stop. You're going to kill them." The girls' screaming hadn't stopped, and it wasn't until Klaus' hand rested on Leiana's shoulder that it did. It was like Leiana had flipped a switch, her concentration stopped… as did the screams.

Leiana's voice was emotionless. "They wouldn't have died, we're immortal now." She said it bluntly as if Mother Dee had suddenly forgotten. The two girls stood slowly, warily, keeping their eyes on Leiana while clutching at each other for support.

Donna ran over to steady them. "My God, what did you do to them?" she cried.

Leiana shrugged, stating it simply. "The nerves in their brain were on fire, much like the spell that causes an aneurysm…" Leiana considered her words. "only more effective."

Donna stood speechless. She moved her wide-eyed gaze to Klaus. "What do you want?" she asked desperately still clinging to one of the girls.

Klaus smile faded to seriousness, but a faint trace of his smirk remained. "Nothing from you, love. From them." He nodded to the five.

Mother Dee spoke up once more, slightly enraged. "You cannot interrupt the ceremony. These children are not for your personal gain. We need to complete the spell that puts them to sleep."

"I don't plan to stop you, oh no, I _want_ you to complete the ceremony." Klaus laughed.

Donna was completely aghast. "Then why…" Klaus interrupted her.

"Why did I barge in like this?" Klaus asked her. "Simple, I need you to alter the spell so that only I can awaken them."

Mother Dee's expression mirrored Donna's. "What? No, absolutely not. You will not humiliate us any longer. Do not forget our threat." She said the last part menacingly, but Klaus laughed.

"Your 'threat' means nothing to me." He sneered. "So don't mind me, continue with your ceremony." The room remained frozen as Klaus made his way to the side of the barn where hay bales were stacked. Klaus sat atop of two, crossing his leg over his knee. Leiana moved back to her spot in the pentagram, making herself comfortable on the rough hay-strewn floor of the barn, criss-crossing her legs under her.

The older boy who'd spoken earlier opened his mouth to exclaim something, but Mother Dee silenced him. "No, Bryan, sit down."

Klaus smiled. "You should listen to her, Bryan." Bryan reluctantly sat after a moment of pause in the center circle.

Leiana looked around the circle which was now complete once more. The crying girl was still passed out, brown hair covering her face. The other two girls tried to keep the fear off their face, failing miserably, as they stood in their place. Leiana noticed now that they were twins. She hadn't noticed it earlier because of how different they looked. One wore her blonde hair in a braid; whereas, the other had hers in a brilliant mane of blonde curls. She brought her gaze to the chestnut-haired boy. His green eyes were soft as they stared at her. Leiana's eyes widened as they stared back, he gave her the tiniest of smiles, but as Leiana was about to smile back, she shook her head and looked away at the floor.

Mother Dee came forward before them. "Let us begin, then." She sounded reluctant, knowing that doing this would be giving Klaus exactly what he wanted.

Donna ran over to her, holding another large leather-bound book. "Are you sure about this, Mother?"

Klaus answered for her. "She is," He gestured grandly around the room. "Come on, love, we're waiting."

With that, Mother Dee began. Reciting from the book, she poured an oily substance over each member of the pentagram. Leiana noticed that it smelled vaguely like vanilla, which comforted her. After finishing, Mother Dee spoke to them. "Reach into the power within you and focus on it." Mother Dee moved around the star and circles, sprinkling a dust in the lines of the shapes. She rushed back out of the circle, careful not to disturb any of the lines lest she ruin the spell.

Once again, magic welled up in the room, but it was different than when Mother Dee had done it. This time the magic seemed to come from every direction. Leiana felt the rush as it filled every essence of her being. The girl who'd been passed out suddenly bolted upright. She looked around frantically, no doubt feeling the full punch of power that was building within the barn. Donna walked over and whispered a few silent words into her ear, and after a moment the girl's face calmed. The other five, the last girl joining them, were all sitting, almost like they were meditating. Their eyes were closed as they concentrated. Mother Dee began to recite once more, and a heaviness washed over Leiana. It was somewhat like a pull at her consciousness, making her sleepy. Mother Dee's words seeped into her, causing the drowsiness, and Leiana's concentration wavered. She scarcely heard the thud as the other five slumped to the floor. Leiana barely felt the pain as her own body did the same. Then she felt nothing at all as her soul was pulled away from her body.


	6. Chapter 5

Leiana woke with a start, only to be enfolded by darkness. Her mind was clear, assessing the situation. Leiana placed her hand out in front of her to find fabric and realization struck her: she was in a coffin. Leiana pushed the lid open slowly, and sat up. She was in a tomb. Sunlight filtered in through the crack between the double doors at the entrance, as well as through the stained-glass window above it. It cast a strange angelic feel to the tomb. Looking around, she saw that the small space was filled with five other coffins: Bryan's, Daniel's, Charlotte's, Winnie's, and Piper's. They were all closed, Leila was the first one awake.

Leiana stretched her stiff muscles before opening the other half of the dust covered coffin. It was nice, all six of them were. At one point, they would've been glossy, but the years spent in a dark tomb had corrupted its perfection. Leiana got out of the coffin, stepping in the small space between hers and Winnie's. The musty air made Leiana cough, but she was glad to be able to truly have the ability to breathe again. Not wasting another moment, Leiana tore out of the tomb. The sunlight felt gloriously warm on her face, and Leiana sucked in a deep breath of cool air. She exhaled slowly, basking in the feeling of being outside again.

She heard a soft chuckle behind her. Leiana turned to find Daniel leaning against the tomb doorframe. His green eyes were soft and warm as they gazed adoringly at her, the sun bringing out the gold glints in his chestnut hair. "Daniel!" she exclaimed, running in his arms. He hugged her tightly, and Leiana returned it, loving the feel of his solid arms around her.

"It's so nice, isn't it?" He asked in her ear. "Being alive again."

"It's wonderful." Leiana told him. Her head was on his chest and she could feel the steady beat of his heart.

"Oh, get a room, you two." A voice said inside a tomb. Leiana and Daniel split, but stood close enough that their shoulders touched as they faced the doorway.

"Always a ray of sunshine, Bryan." Daniel told the voice. A tall, wide-shouldered boy with short blonde hair and hard, dark brown eyes set in a face with a square jaw and straight nose, emerged from the tomb, followed by a heart-faced girl with light brown hair chopped at her shoulders and gleaming, shy grey eyes. The boy was Bryan, a nineteen year old who'd taken it upon himself to become the "leader" of their little coven because he was the oldest and considered himself to be the "wisest", plus the witches had placed him in the center circle during the ceremony. The girl was Piper. She was the second youngest, Leiana being the youngest at fourteen;

"Piper." Leiana said, smiling at girl. Although she was the youngest, the group considered Piper to be younger due to her stature and the aroma of innocence that surrounded the girl.

"Leiana." Piper returned, giving a weak smile while clinging to Bryan's arm. During their time in the Spirit World, Bryan had taken an older brother role over Piper, and things hadn't changed.

Two more girls emerged from the tomb. The one on the left smiled, her blonde braid messy after spending so much time in the coffin, but her blue eyes were energetic and bright. "Leiana!" she cried, running to Leiana and pulling the girl into a rib-crushing hug.

"Winnie." Leiana gasped out, hugging the other girl much gentler. Winnie released Leiana and pulled back to look into her gray-blue eyes.

"It's so good to finally hug you." Winnie told her. After getting to know Leiana, Winnie had forgiven her for hurting her at the ceremony, but the same couldn't be said for Winnie's older sister Charlotte. Leiana had been wrong: they weren't twins, and unlike Winnie, Charlotte hadn't forgiven her for what she'd done.

Charlotte walked over to the other side of Bryan and clasped her hand in his, as she glared at Leiana. Like Winnie, Charlotte's hair was blonde, but the older girl kept hers medium length and voluminous. Even after sleeping on it for no one knew how long, it still looked the same as when they'd been put to rest. Charlotte's eyes were glacier blue; whereas, Winnie's were the exact color of the ocean near shore.

A voice behind them drew their attention. "Welcome, children," Leiana turned to the voice to find an old woman that looked to be in her seventies. The resemblance was uncanny. This woman was almost a mirror image to that of Mother Dee, but that was impossible because Mother Dee had died not long after the ceremony. Mother Dee, when she had performed the ceremony, hadn't honored Klaus's wish to be the only one to be able to awaken the young coven, but done something else instead. The woman spoke again. "I know what you must be thinking. I am Tali, the woman you knew as Mother Dee was my great-grandmother."

"What year is it?" Bryan asked from behind Leiana.

Tali smiled. "It is 2014, exactly 200 years after you were put to sleep," The day of the ceremony, not surprisingly, was the birthday of the coven: December 31st. The last day before the new year. Also by unknown means, each of the six had been born just before Midnight on that day. Naturally, Leiana was born at 23:59, and each older member born just a minute before that. "Come with me," Tali told them, turning to exit the cemetery. After a second she turned back, fetching in an over-the-shoulder bag, pulling out six bracelets. "Put these on." Tali handed each of them a bracelet before walking away, expecting for them to follow.

The six rushed to keep up with the old woman's quick strides. Leiana stuck to the back of the group, waiting for a moment to slip away. Daniel noticed her lagging and fell into step beside her. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked teasingly, with a glint on seriousness in his eyes.

Leiana never took her eyes off of Tali. "I need to go to my father."

Daniel nodded. "Klaus," He said carefully. "Do you know where he is?"

Leiana almost laughed. "If I tell you, you're going to follow me."

Leiana could see Daniel looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "Of course I am, Leiana. Unless I can stop you…"

Leiana cast a glare at Daniel, and he winced. "You _aren't _going to stop me. My father needs me, and I must go."

Daniel gave her a puzzling gaze. "Why, Leiana? You don't owe him anything."

Leiana hissed. "I owe him _everything_."

The group ahead stopped for a moment, and Daniel took advantage. He grabbed Leiana's arm and pulled her into the woods that surrounded them. He didn't make a sound as he ran through the trees before stopping and drawing Leiana up against one. Leiana's breathing grew raspy at their close proximity. "And you're just going to leave us for him? You're going to leave _me_?" This time, it was Leiana who winced.

Leiana looked at the ground. "I have to, Daniel, he's my father. Please don't make this harder than it needs to be."

Daniel tilted her face back up to his. His forest green eyes still held that softness, but there was anger in their depths. "After 200 years, you're just going to pick up and leave?"

Leiana took a moment to answer, controlling her breathing. "I don't belong here," She said quietly. The hurt in Daniel's eyes consumed Leiana's vision. His eyes glistened. Leiana almost broke. "I… I didn't mean it like that."

Daniel pulled back from Leiana. "No, I know what you meant." He looked away from Leiana. Silence spread between them.

Tears threatened to spill from Leiana's eyes. Her voice broke as she spoke, sorrow lacing her words. "Daniel…"

Daniel shook his head. "Go, Leiana, I'm not going to stop you." He moved back in the direction that they had come. Leiana didn't move, she couldn't bring herself to look away from Daniel' back as he slowly began to walk away. Soon he disappeared into the trees, and only the footsteps in the snow hinted that he'd ever been there at all.

Silent tears rolled down Leiana's face as she began to walk as well in the opposite direction as Daniel. It wasn't long before the woods ended and Leiana was met with 21st century civilization. Watching the world prosper in the Spirit World and experiencing it were completely different. Leiana's breath caught as she took in all the buildings and sights of London through her own eyes. She walked into the heart of the city towards the place called an "airport" that would take her to her father.

Leiana received several weird looks at her 19th century attire, especially once she reached the airport. She followed the crowd to a line, where Leiana waited until she reached a long desk.

"How may I help you?" One of the women behind it asked her.

"I need passage to New Orleans." Leiana said.

"May I see your passport?"

Leiana's eyebrows scrunched together. "My what?"

"Your passport." The woman repeated.

"Hurry up." A man's voice said behind her impatiently.

Leiana looked at the woman, confused. "I cannot give you a ticket without seeing your passport." The woman behind the desk said.

Leiana nearly groaned. "Nevermind, then." She said, turning away and exiting the airport. The people at the docks were much more helpful.

"I need passage to New Orleans." She told the captain the woman behind a different counter had told her was setting sail to the United States that day.

The man looked at her sympathetically. "Sorry, Lass, I can't just let you come aboard."

Leiana was confused once more. "Why not?" she asked, temper spiking.

The captain shrugged. "It's against regulation." Leiana reached out and touched the captain's arm, muttering a small spell. The captain gasped as the magic took its hold on his mind. Leiana removed her hand. The captain blinked repeatedly for a few moments before focusing on Leiana again. "I see no problem in letting you tag along, as long as you stay well hidden until we get there."

Leiana smiled. "That will be no problem."


	7. Chapter 6

Davina shot upright in her bed in St. Anne's Church's attic as an overwhelming fear settled over her. She rushed over to her easel, grabbing the first piece of charcoal she found and fiercely scrawled on the canvas. The fear consumed her and she screamed, falling to the floor. Davina clutched her head, not understanding what was happening. "Marcel!" She screamed.

Klaus lifted his drink in front of him. "I dare say I've lost my touch," He considered for a second and added. "Or you've lost yours." Klaus smiled. Marcel laughed from across the table at the restaurant Rousseau's. A strange sound from Klaus' pocket made him gulp back his drink and set the empty glass on the table. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a small button. It was glowing slightly and once his fingers touched it, the sound stopped, but the glowing increased slowly.

"What's that?" Marcel asked him, taking a sip from his own drink.

"Nothing to worry about," Klaus said, clenching his hand with the button inside into fist. He stood after a moment. "Sorry, Marcel, I've got to run."

Marcel set down his drink. "Is everything okay?"

Klaus gave him a fake smile. "Of course, I just forgot about some business I need to take care of."

Marcel's eyebrow rose. "What kind of business?"

Klaus opened the door, but he said over his shoulder to Marcel. "A birthday."

Leiana walked at a steady pace through the New Orleans streets. Unlike in London, no one spared her a glance. It wasn't long before she saw him. Klaus was walking out of a restaurant, his hand clenched into a fist at his side. Leiana froze. He looked almost the same, the only difference being his clothing and his shorter hair. Klaus' eyes searched the crowd, but it didn't take long for him to spot her. He grinned, walking quickly over to her, but not strangely enough to raise attention to himself.

"Leiana," Klaus said when he reached her. "You're awake," Leiana nodded, almost crying, she embraced him. "Let's take you home." He said. Leiana pulled back, but didn't leave his side as they walked to the outskirts of town.

The place Klaus took Leiana to was an old plantation, the house being just as old. He held the door as Leiana entered. A familiar face rushed out of a room, into the foyer: Rebekah.

"What the hell?" She cried seeing Leiana.

Klaus' smile remained. "Rebekah, you remember Leiana."

Leiana smiled at Rebekah. "You look well, Rebekah. It's good to see you again."

A girl descended the staircase. "Who was at the door?" She asked.

Leiana's breath caught, her eyes widening as she stared at the girl. "You're Hayley, aren't you?" Leiana moved to hug the girl, but stopped herself.

Hayley crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, and who are you?"

Leiana curtsied, but it was Klaus who answered Hayley's question. "Hayley, this is Leiana. Leiana, this is Hayley."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Leiana said.

Hayley hesitated. "You… too."

Leiana turned to Klaus. "Is Elijah here as well?"

Klaus faltered, sparing a glance to Rebekah, before his eyes came back to Leiana. "No, love, he isn't."

Leiana looked confused. "Why ever not?"

Rebekah glared at Klaus. "Niklaus gave him to Marcel."

Klaus scowled. "I had my reasons Rebekah."

Leiana thought for a moment before recognition took hold. "I would love to meet this Marcel."

Klaus smiled, knowing Leiana's thought. "Of course." Leiana left the house with Klaus.


	8. Chapter 7

Marcel noticed Klaus the moment he stepped into the courtyard. Marcel smiled, looking down at Klaus from his place at the edge of a balcony. "Klaus, didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Well," Klaus smiled. "I have someone you might want to meet."

Marcel jumped off the balcony, landing smoothly in front of Klaus. "Oh? And who's that?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Me." Leiana said from the entrance.

Marcel looked from Leiana to Klaus, back to Leiana, but finally returned to Klaus. "A witch?" he asked Klaus.

Leiana laughed. "I'm not just any witch, Marcellus." Leiana smiled twistedly. "I'm one of the immortal witches."

Marcel nearly laughed. "You're joking right? Witches can't become immortal."

Leiana considered her words. "Not normally, no, but I'm a special case. Now, give back Elijah." Leiana said it calmly, not expecting Marcel to fight the issue.

Marcel smiled. "Sorry, but I can't do that."

Leiana scowled. "I think you should reconsider that answer."

Marcel's face calmed. "I can't give Elijah back, or I won't rather. You see, this is my empire, and _little girls_ cannot simply come in and start making demands." Klaus watched the exchange with amusement.

Leiana sighed. "Oh? My mistake. I just thought you would give him back of your own free will, but it looks like that isn't going to happen," At the raise and twist of her hand Marcel's kneecaps shattered. Marcel shouted in pain and fell onto his knees, but leaned his weight heavily in his hands that had flown out before him. Leiana's lip twisted into a smile and she threw it back at Klaus. "I think he's going to beg, what about you?" Klaus grinned in response.

Marcel looked past Leiana to Klaus. "You brought a witch into my home to threaten me?"

Klaus shrugged and Marcel directed his attention back to Leiana. Leiana smiled at him. "You really thought you were the first, didn't you? The first child Klaus Mikaelson raised. Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you're not. I am."

Marcel clenched his teeth, lines of pain etched in his face as Leiana continued to use magic to worsen the pain in his knees. "Who are you?"

Klaus interrupted the exchange. "That's not important, mate. My dear, search his mind and find Elijah."

Marcel laughed through the pain. "You can't compel me, I'm on vervain. All my men are."

Leiana nearly screamed at the stupidity compacted into this man. "I don't plan to compel you. I plan to do something far worse." Without waiting for Marcel's reply, Leiana approached him, placing the pads of her middle fingers on his temples. Leiana muttered three words under her breath to enact the spell. Marcel's back arched as each vertebrae in his spine started to break starting at the base. Leiana ignored the man's shouts of pain and continued until the breaking reached his neck. Her eyes glazed over, Marcel's did as well, but no one could see them because his eyes were closed.

After a moment Leiana dropped her hands, releasing Marcel to fall limply to the ground. Later he would remember nothing of the attack. Klaus looked over Leiana. "Shall we go now?" Leiana nodded and, without glancing back at Marcel, followed Klaus out of the compound.

Davina thought she was ready, standing in a fighting stance, as the door to the attic exploded inward. Two figures entered the room. Davina stretched out her hand to blast them with magic, but the young girl lifted her hand and threw it to the right, and with it Davina. Davina screamed. "Who are you?" She cried from the floor where she had landed on her side.

The man Davina recognized as the man Marcel had told her about, Klaus, walked closer to her. "The question, love, is not who am I, it is who are you?"

Davina stared for a moment before deciding to answer honestly. "My name is Davina Claire."

Klaus kneeled in front of her. "And just why is Marcel keeping you up here?"

Davina kept her mouth closed, but she didn't need to speak because the girl did. "She's part of a ritual. I can tell by the magic she used and the presence since I entered the city that the witches here use ancestral magic. My guess is that Marcel is using her to control the witches because she can tell when anyone uses magic," The girl tilted her head at Davina. "Did I get it right, Davina?" Just the tone of her strange voice sent chills crawling up Davina's spine, and she noticed that even though the girl appeared to be younger than Davina, she spoke as if the girl were much older than her.

Davina nodded. "Who are you?"

The girl gave Davina a small smile. "Leiana."

Davina looked at Leiana curiously. "I felt you arrive. You're the strong magical presence I felt earlier," Leiana nodded. "Why are you here?"

"I was needed." Leiana said simply.

Klaus regarded Davina with curiosity, wondering aloud, "Why would Marcel be keeping you from the witches. Did he kidnap you?" Klaus gave a short laugh, answering his own question. "No, of course not because that would break his rule about harming children, so what is so important about you?" As he spoke the words, Klaus reached his hand forward and clasped Davina under her chin, not forcefully, but gently.

Davina's words were clipped. "Because the witches want to kill me." At that, Klaus' eyebrows rose impossibly in surprise, he clearly hadn't expected that.

Behind Klaus, Leiana looked downward. "The Harvest Ritual," She breathed. "You poor girl," When she looked up, Leiana faced Davina directly. "How much time do you have left?"

Klaus's hand had dropped to his side, and Davina's head raised in determination. "Not much, and then I can finally go back to my normal life."

Leiana laughed outright. "A normal life? Why would you ever get that?"

Davina pouted. "Because once the harvest ritual fails, all the witches power will drain."

"You stupid, stupid girl," Leiana laughed again. "You don't think a ritual like this has consequences if not completed? Did you even think about anyone, but yourself?" Leiana's tone was harsh, making Davina flinch back. She tries to sputter out an excuse, but Leiana rages on. "The elements will leave New Orleans in shambles. Everything will be destroyed because _you_ don't want to make a simple sacrifice for your coven!"

Davina storms to her feet. "A simple sacrifice? This is my life! I won't let them do to me what they did to the other three girls, I won't." Her words started out fierce, but by the last word they had become a sob.

Klaus's eyes flicked back to Leiana. "That is quite enough love, it's time for us to go."

A fire hid behind Leiana's eyes. "I'm sorry father, but I can't do that. We need to return Davina to her coven at once."

Davina's hands wiped at her tear-soaked cheeks. "They'll kill me." She sobbed between heaving breaths.

Leiana's merciless blue eyes pierced Davina where she stood, and all at once her sobs stopped. "The ritual won't kill you. Once it's completed, you and the other three girls will be revived," Davina's eyes were wide with disbelief. "Now, if you agree to my terms I can protect you after the ritual is complete. And," Leiana took a breath. "if you ask it of me, I will return your powers to your coven. You won't feel a thing, and by the end you'll be a normal human girl."

Davina choked on a sob. "Really?"

Leiana paused before answering. "Yes."

Davina straightened. "Then I'll do it. What are your terms, I'll do anything."

Leiana motioned to Klaus who was staring at her. "I believe this is your expertise, father."

Klaus blinked, hesitating for a heartbeat. "Oh no, please continue, you're doing a wonderful job." He made himself comfortable in a lone chair near the girls.

Leiana looked back at Davina. "It has come to my attention that Marcel has brought you Elijah," Davina looked wary, but nodded. "My terms are that you release him to us."

Davina couldn't dare hope. "That's it?"

Klaus answered for Leiana. "That's it."

Davina shuffled past them to an area behind the door, where a casket covertly sat. She propped open the lid to reveal a mummified Elijah. At the sight of a casket, horror threated to rear its ugly head, but Leiana pushed it away. Elijah looked unharmed, which was what mattered. Davina gazed back at Leiana. "So you'll do the spell?"

"Of course." Leiana waved her hand in a slow downward motion, and Davina fell: unconscious. With vampiric speed, Klaus was able to cross the room before she collapsed onto the dusty attic floor. Carrying the limp Davina in his arms, Klaus followed Leiana out the door.


	9. Chapter 8

**Just wanted to say that thank y'all so much for following/favoriting this, it means so much to me. I did tweak a few things, but not a lot. Please review and give me feedback, I look forward to writing a new chapter soon (school just started for me so it's a little hectic right now) **

* * *

Finding Davina's coven proved to be an easy task: they were in the cemetery. "Nothin ever changes with ancestral witches." Leiana muttered under her breath as she entered the gate to the cemetery. Klaus had hid Davina in his home just outside the city, and had told Leiana to go to the witches to strike a deal while he went back for Elijah.

Not even five steps within the fenced space, Leiana was surrounded by witches. One stepped closer to her, at the head of the circle. "Who are you, witch?" Such hospitality, Leiana thought bitterly.

"My name is not of importance. I am here to serve as a negotiator in a deal." Leiana's voice was firm, her hands clasped loosely at her stomach.

The woman who had stepped forward was African-American, a bandana wrapped around her head. "What deal?" She asked, inclining her head upwards just a smidge to hold her head taller, most likely for confidence.

Leiana's lips tilted up in a smile. "Your deal with Klaus, I believe the woman known as Sophie Deveraux is a part of your coven, correct?" There were hesitant glances between a few who made up the circles.

The woman in the bandana crossed her arms over her chest. "What business do you have with Sophie?"

"Miss Deveraux's body is linked with a woman named Hayley Marshall, but I'm sure you knew that being that it was your coven who kidnapped Miss Hayley in the first place." Leiana spoke knowing that this information was known, but it was humorous to watch the witches squirm.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The woman now seemed flustered, which amused Leiana more.

"I serve Klaus," Leiana paused a moment to let that sink in, pausing to take in the collected gasp from those gathered. "and he is willing to make a deal with you in exchange for Miss Hayley's freedom."

"And what could you possibly offer us in exchange?" That was another woman, one who hadn't been a part of the circle. She had come up behind the first woman.

Leiana smiled. That woman was obviously Sophie Deveraux. "I believe Klaus has someone you want," Leiana paused for dramatic effect before continuing. She said one name that made the witches all shout at once. "Davina."

Sophie held up her hand which quieted the shouting to low murmurs. "Marcel has Davina." She said matter-of-factly.

Leiana gave a short laugh. "I assure you, that is no longer the case."

"Is she safe?" Sophie asked.

"I'm sure that if she weren't, you would be the first to know as the other girls would be alive." Another collective gasp.

"How do you know abou-" The woman with the bandana began, but Leiana cut her off.

"May we skip these formalities? Your coven uses ancestral magic, of course you would need to perform some ceremony every hundred years or so to keep the ancestors happy," Leiana moved closer to Sophie. "Now, Miss Deveraux, please stand still. This won't hurt."

Sophie took a step back. "You're not doing anything to me until I know exactly who you are and what you want."

Leiana sighed. "I want to sever the body link between you and Miss Hayley." She didn't bother telling them her name, that information was irrelevant.

"No," Sophie said, taking another step back. "This body link is the only leverage our coven has over Klaus's hybrid baby."

Leiana's eyes hardened. "You will not be needing anymore _leverage_," The word was filled with disdain. "Klaus will overthrow Marcel, and the witches will have the freedom to practice."

Sophie shook her finger accusingly at Leiana. "How do we know you're telling the truth? What is stopping Klaus from overthrowing Marcel, but keep everything just as it is."

Leiana had to stop herself from getting worked up. "Although I do not have the ability to force Sir Klaus's hand, I can say that I would not stand by and let fellow witches not be given the right to practice."

Sophie tilted her head, staring at Leiana in a new light. "You're a witch?" Leiana didn't dare remove her bracelet, lest her magic was traceable, but she did nod.

"So you'll help us with Marcel?" That was a new voice, one of the women from the circle out of Leiana's line of sight.

Leiana didn't hesitate in her answer. "I will honor the deal you make with Klaus. Nothing more. Nothing less. Now if that is understood," Leiana gazed around the circle. "I would like to break Miss Deveraux's bond to Miss Hayley."

Sophie stepped closer. "What do you plan to do? Couldn't you severe the link on her side? Why do you need me?"

Leiana gave her a tight smile. "No, I would never risk the possibility that it would hurt Miss Hayley as well. And because your sister was the one who originally cast the spell, you are the closest link to her."

Sophie shook out tension in her shoulders. "Well let's get this over with then." Leiana moved until she was about two feet from Sophie, and placed her hand over Sophie's heart.

Leiana focused, drawing out the thread that linked Hayley to Sophie. Reciting a small separation spell, Leiana could feel the link break. Sophie gasped, obviously feeling it as well. Leiana immediately withdrew her hand. Sophie's eyes blinked in surprise as she tried to regain her equilibrium. "Thank you for your cooperation." Leiana turned to leave the cemetery, but the bandana-ed woman called after her.

"What about Davina? You promised her return to us."

Leiana didn't spare even a glance back. "She will be returned to you. In time." With that, she exited the gate.


	10. Chapter 9

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

Back at the plantation house it took only moments after Leiana arrived for Davina to rush her. "What did they say?" Leiana ignored her, walking into the next room where the Klaus, Rebekah, and Hayley were waiting in silence.

"The link between Hayley and Sophie has been broken." Leiana's words echoed in the space. Hayley immediately gave a sigh of relief, muttering 'thank God'.

"And about the deal?" Klaus asked, spreading his long limbs out.

"They have agreed in accepting your help with getting rid of Marcel, as long as after he is gone you permit their ability to practice magic freely."

"Absolutely not!" Rebekah screeched.

"Sister, please be reasonable…" Klaus tried to say.

"No, Niklaus! If you give the witches free reign over their magic, we will never truly be free of them. They will always be a threat."

Klaus took a deep breath, obviously trying to control his temper. "We need the witches to beat Marcel, without them our plan will not succeed. Now Marcel kept them in line with Davina, who can sense when any of them are using magic, but after the Harvest is complete Davina will no longer be able to do that," Klaus shot a look at Leiana. "And now we don't need her, Leiana will give us the power we need over the witches to keep them from rising up against us."

"But-" Rebekah began.

Klaus cut his sister off. "No buts Rebekah, this is how it's going to be."

"Elijah would say-" Rebekah began again, but she'd struck a nerve.

Klaus stood, and in a moment the air became charged with rage. "Enough! About! Elijah!"

Surprising Leiana, Hayley spoke. "Speaking of Elijah, you did get him back didn't you."

Klaus sighed, rubbing his temples. "Yes, Hayley, he'll be awake and back to his annoyingly perfect self in a few hours. Now can we move on and talk about something more important."

"I agree." Davina's voice came from the open archway. Four heads turned to stare at her. Leiana studied her, in awe. Davina's dark hair was wavy and flowed over her shoulders, a stark contrast to her white dress. Her eyes were olive green, made darker by the tan-ness of her skin. Despite facing down a room with two original vampires, a pregnant werewolf, and an immortal witch, Davina's head was high and her expression fearless. Leiana admired her.

"What do you want, little witch? We've already freed you from your church attic prison." Klaus's temper was fading though Leiana couldn't help think that Davina should be careful with her words.

"I want to know when you're going to hand me over to witches." Davina's voice was firm.

Klaus considered the question. "That depends on you, love, how quickly do you want to die?"

Davina's eyes traveled to Leiana's. "You said the ritual wouldn't kill me."

Leiana didn't flinch. "Not permanently, no. But the sooner the Harvest is completed, the better." Davina looked terrified suddenly. Without thinking, Leiana crossed to the other girl and put her hands on Davina's arms. "I know it's scary to die, but you must believe that you will come back." Davina nodded mutely.

Behind her, Leiana heard Klaus say, "Leiana if you could show Davina up to one of the rooms, and pick one for yourself."

"Actually," Davina said, the fear in her face gone, "I'd like to go back to the attic. Marcel will worry if he goes there and I'm missing."

Rebekah laughed mockingly. "You want go back to that wretched place? Are you mad?"

"Now now Rebekah, Davina has a point," Klaus had sat back down and was tapping his chin. "Marcel may not remember meeting Leiana, but he would definitely notice if Davina went missing."

Rebekah stood, huffing dramatically. "Alright, well I'll take Miss Witch back to her attic, and you lot can discuss ways to torture Marcel." With another huff, Rebekah stalked out of the room, saying to Davina as she passed, "Well are you coming or not?"

Davina shot a glance at Leiana, who simply shrugged, before following Rebekah. After the front door had slammed shut and silence fell once more, Klaus stood. "I must go tend to Marcel, will you two be able to manage by yourselves?"

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Just go."

Klaus smirked as he left, brushing his hand over Leiana cheek as he passed. "I'm glad you're back, my dear."

Leiana beamed, but didn't say anything. When the door closed behind him, Hayley stood. "Well it's late, and I'm exhausted." Without a glance at Leiana, Hayley walked heavy-footed up the stairs.

Now alone, Leiana enjoyed the peace. She'd followed Klaus to New Orleans when she was in the Spirit Realm, but it was different seeing through her own eyes and being able to interact with the things around. She spent over an hour simply trailing her fingers over the everyday objects: the couch, coffee table, fireplace mantle… Leiana wandered long after Rebekah and Klaus had returned. In a drawing room, Leiana sat at the bench of a large pianoforte. Tapping the keys, but not hard enough to make any noise, she lost herself.

It was only a voice behind her that pulled her back. "Do you play?" Leiana jumped, spinning.

"Daniel!?" She shrieked in a muted voice as to not wake the others. She couldn't believe it. How had he found her? Was it really him? A closer inspection told her it wasn't. He wasn't solid, simply a spectre form.

"Hello, Leiana." The corners of his lips curved up in a smile. The green of his eyes was dull, as was the rest of his body. As if he were stuck in grey water.

"How'd you find me?" Leiana asked in a much calmer tone, her fingers fiddling in her lap.

Daniel's smile increased. "We're connected. I'll always find you." Leiana couldn't fight her blush. It was true they were connected, but not just the two of them. All six of them were connected.

Leiana pushed her feelings down and smoothed her face. "Fine, then what are you doing here?"

Daniel smile disappeared. "Tali sent me," Leiana groaned. "You don't think you could disappear without the others noticing, do you? Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

Leiana stood, but didn't move any closer. "I can't, you have to understand Daniel, I have to stay with my father."

Daniel took several steps forward, going to grip Leiana's arms but his hands passed right through her with a chilling sensation. This took him by surprise, but Daniel simply returned his hands to his sides. "Please, Leiana, you're needed here. We can't be at full strength without you and the threat-"

Leiana cut him off. "There is no threat, the witches lied to us Daniel. They just want to use us for our powers."

Daniel shook his head. "That's not true! You have to believe me, there is a real threat!"

Leiana turned from him. "Just go, Daniel."

She could feel his essence move closer. "Leiana…"

"BEGONE!" She shouted, power behind her words blasting his spirit out of the room. The cold left behind chilled Leiana to the bone, but she ignored it as she sunk back down onto the piano bench and began to cry.


End file.
